User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V4EFinal - Haven is Doomed - Impressions/Recap
We are now at the very final episode of the season..........sadly. Looking back, I think adding a few extra episodes would've severely helped the pacing and allowed them to give more screentime to some characters (Cough'Watts'Cough) without making the whole thing feel so rushed. I'm still thinking of making a blog post later where I list my general issues with the Volume. For now, we focus on this. ---- Language of Truth: Red means Fact, Truth, in the eyes of the user. Blue means hypothesis, guess, spitballing, thoughts. Now, this would've been posted earlier, but I was forced to take more time due to the longer lenght of the episode. 1.1 The Blight of Anima We begin this episode with our almighty heroes being thrown back like ragdolls while Qrow is chilling out in the background. RubyThrown.png JauneThrown.png RenNotThrown.png NoraThrown.png RNJRThrown.png Except Ren, cause he's cool. As our heroes get up, the Nuckelavee casually walks in, revealing itself in all it's beauty and grace....... V4 12 00002.png Nucoolavee2.png Nucoolavee3.png ........I...was expecting something taller. And less "Zombie". The humanoid torso's movements...are erratic, kinda chaotic, like one of those Airdancers you see on the street.....which also kinda ruins the nightmare effect. Funnuckelavee.png GutteralNoises.png|*Gutteral Noises* Really, the more I look at the Nuckelavee, the less creepy it looks. After the roar, our Nuckelavee decides to choose it's first prey. ChoosingPrey1.png V4 12 00004.png Jaune is the very first to rush to save the semi-concsious bird. But.... QrowCrap.png|''Oh crap'' JauneDHero.png RollingBoy1.png RollingBoy2.png|''Haha! You missed!'' RollingBoy3.png Missed.png ....Honestly, of anything the Nuckelavee could do, I didn't expect that bullshit. Good to see Jaune's actually showing improvements, however. From scraggly noob who used a shield as an accessory, to finally making rolls. QrowCrap2.png|''.....Oh crap'' NuckeIncoming.png Ren and Nora know they have to do something. Ruby, meanwhile............I have no idea what she's doing right now. BadEyesight1.png|''Ren!'' BadEyesight2.png|''I got it'' BadEyesight3.png BadEyesight4.png|(Mm? Where did it go?) QrowCrap3.png|''...I need some new jeans'' ....Yes, the Nuckelavee actually lost sight of where Jaune was. As if he had disappeared in front of it's eyes. ---- Now, this leads to 2 possibilities of what Ren's Semblance actually does, and what they mean: 1) It makes people unnoticeable towards Grimm; that's the main effect, unlike I thought before. "Calming down" may just be a possible side-effect. If this one is true, then Semblances that are only effective against Grimm are canon. 2) It calms people down, supressing their negativity, like I thought before. If so, then the Grimm, at least Old Nick there, have HORRENDOUS eyesight and need to rely entirely on their "Nega-Senses" to detect people. If I had to choose, I pick the second one. I mean, I understand that since Semblances reflect personality, one that only works against Grimm makes sense in someone who hates them...but the latter one sounds more interesting to me. ---- Jaune eventually recovers his colors and leaves Qrow by a....eh, Furniture? I can't really tell what it is. QrowRescue3.png|''Alright, here you'll be fine....maybe'' QrowRescue4.png|''.....Alright, back to the fight'' QrowRescue5.png QrowRescue6.png|(If Ruby dies, I'll kill you). QrowRescue7.png|ZZzzzz QrowRescue8.png|''.....Eh, ok....?'' Seriously though, that gaze could mean many things. "Don't screw this up", "I trust you", "You can do it", "Don't die on me", etc. Jaune runs back into the fight, at which point we see just how much RNR is getting their asses kicked. RubySlammed1.png|''Haha! You're min-'' RubySlammed2.png RubySlammed3.png NoraSlammed1.png|''I got it!'' NoraSlammed2.png RenNotSlammed1.png RenNotSlammed2.png RenNotSlammed3.png RenNotSlammed4.png V4 12 00009.png Except Ren, cause he's cool. VulnerableNuck.png Now, both of it's arms are extended. The Nuckelavee is not moving, and it doesn't seem to have any extra arms. Does anyone attack? Does Ruby, whose Semblance is speed, and who can and has done on-screen almost-instant dashes followed by slices for more than 1 Volume, does just that and slices off at least one of it's arms before it can even react? Nope. First thing we get is Jaune yelling it's genius strategy. KeepMoving!.png|''HEY GUYS!! KEEP MOVING IN CIRCLES!!'' Does Ruby slices off it's arm(s) now? Nope, Nora goes to save his man. RenSaved1.png RenSaved2.png Now, both of it's arms are free, and not extended, meaning the Nuckelavee recovered those 2 quick, elastic arms, and is free to use them while losing it's vulnerability. Good job Ruby, you're a great leader. Ren proceeds to follow Jaune's advice and does just that: Run in circles. The tactic works. InCircles1.png InCircles2.png InCircles3.png V4 12 00010.png Of course, had the Nuckelavee just runned in circles like RNJR did, it wouldn't have worked. Jaune takes advantage of the moment and does what logically anyone fighting a horse would try to do if possible... LegOffFail1.png|''Take this!'' LegOffFail2.png ...And naturally, it fails. AngryHorse1.png AngryHorse2.png AngryHorse3.png Ruby stops while Jaune gets up, and at that moment, Jaune gets a stroke of genius. GeniusJaune1.png|''That's it.'' GeniusJaune2.png|''Time to pull my secret technique!'' GeniusJaune3.png That's right, he sheaths his weapon. Really, a dumb move offensively, unless he wants to bash things. Not going to help at all against the Nuckelavee... Sheathsword1.png V4 12 00012.png ...wait, what. Since when can his shieth do that?! I mean, wielding the weapon while sheathed, perfectly possible. Deploying shield mode while the sword is sheathed, also possible. The sheath turning into a second blade? How? Since when? How come we never even got any hints it could do that or that Jaune knew it could do that? At least Ruby is reinvigorated by the appearance of a new shiny weapon... SmilingRuby.png|''Awesome!'' V4 12 00013.png And while I'm praying that it isn't the "Deus Ex Machina of the Season" like Penny, CFVY and the Silver Eyes of God were before it, Jaune charges to battle. JauneVsNuck.png JauneVsNuck2.png JauneVsNuck3.png JauneVsNuck4.png I have no idea of what's the difference in metal between the Sword's and the Sheathsword's, but it seems to be effective, as Old Nuck actually felt it. Our David and Goliath stare at each other, putting their Game Faces. JauneVsNuck5.png JauneVsNuck6.png Then the Nuckelavee performs it's Secret Technique!!! HeliNuckopter.png HeliNuckopter2.png ...Spinning like a helicopter. HeliNuckopter3.png HeliNuckopter4.png HeliNuckopter5.png HeliNuckopter7.png It worked though. HeliNuckopter8.png Then, Old Nick takes this moment to reveal it's true form... SuperNuck.png SuperNuck2.png SuperNuck3.png V4 12 00017.png (Ha! Take that, AC! I knew that mouth could open wide!) Ruby and Jaune are almost-stunned by the roar. Ren and Nora just stare at it fearlessly. V4 12 00018.png Ren, of course, doesn't stand still. He inmediately starts attacking it again. FoolishRen2.png FoolishRen3.png And quickly gets pwned for it. PwnedRen1.png PwnedRen2.png PwnedRen4.png PwnedRen5.png Nora doesn't just stand still either though. She inmediately tells Ruby to perform Sugar Rush. SugarRushTeamAttack.png|''Ruby!'' SugarRushTeamAttack2.png SugarRushTeamAttack3.png NoraDeadMaybe1.png NoraDeadMaybe2.png V4 12 00020.png Cue the black. 1.2 Second Round As Nora flied in front of the Nuckelavee's arm as it approached Ren, we heared the sound of crushed building, and personally the sound of crushed flesh. I'm sure many of you are thinking "OMG IS NORA DEAD?!?!?!??!" Well, first thing we see is.... NotDead1.png|''....What happened?'' NotDead2.png NotDead3.png V4 12 00021.png That she's not. DontLook1.png DontLook2.png V4 12 00022.png|''Stop looking'' That said, looking at the place the Nuckelavee's hand ended up on, and how it's only grabbing Nora's hammer......that makes 0 physical sense to me. It's hand was moving forward. Nora came from the side and in front of it. At the very very least, she would've been pushed towards Ren, even if not grabbed. I cannot see how the Nuckelavee managed to grab her hammer but not her in the process either. At the same time, Nora was moving to the side, to the right. Even if the arm was pushed when it grabbed her, it makes 0 sense how it ended up moving UP. To the right, alright, but diagonally up? Nora's trajectory wasn't even half that vertical. The Nuckelavee knows how BS this is, and shows it's rage. AngryNuck.png AngryNuck2.png AngryNuck3.png Whack-A-Nora1.png Whack-A-Nora2.png Whack-A-Nora3.png Whack-A-Nora4.png Whack-A-Nora5.png Whack-A-Nora6.png Arse, of course, is doing nothing while all this is happening. Excellent Teamwork. Ren is shocked at the sight of his future-waifu being slammed against the ground twice. And like every man who cares about their waifu, the sight of her being hurt so painfully leads to unstoppable rage. AngryRen1.png|''NORA!'' AngryRen2.png|''YOU BASTARD!'' AngryRen3.png|''YOU'LL PAY!'' AngryRen4.png|''Die, you bastard!'' AngryRen5.png|''DIE!!!'' Jaune then decides to start being useful again. Ruby....is off doing whatever in the background. LegStrike1.png LegStrike2.png LegStrike3.png Why he didn't do that before Nora got pwned, beats me. Ren keeps trying to release it's grip on him as well. RenReleased1.png RenReleased2.png RenReleased3.png|''(Should've thought this through)'' RenReleased4.png Even after slamming against the floor, though, he keeps going. You don't just mess with someone's waifu. It makes men R E L E N T L E S S. RenReleased5.png RenKeepsGoing.png As cool as this is though, what Ren is doing is basically foolish. He's just going to get himself killed, as Jaune knows. KnockItOff.png|''Ren, don't feed. It's OP enough as it is.'' RenAttacks1.png RenAttacks2.png 2ndPwnedRen1.png 2ndPwnedRen2.png 2ndPwnedRen3.png He asked for it. RenKeepsGoing2.png|''Not done yet!'' 3rdPwnedRen (1).png RenKeepsGoing3.png 3rdPwnedRen (2).png 3rdPwnedRen (3).png V4 12 00025.png 3rdPwnedRen (4).png 3rdPwnedRen (5).png 3rdPwnedRen (6).png Now, they don't have their weapons, and their Aura is down. Nora looks at Ren, but he only has eyes for the horse. OutTheWay1.png|''Ren...!'' OutTheWay2.png|''Horse....!'' OutTheWay3.png V4 12 00027.png|''Dammit Ren...'' OutTheWay4.png|''Stop this already!!'' OutTheWay5.png OutTheWay6.png The Nuckelavee doesn't stop, it keeps charging ahead. Nora and Ren brace for impact, but.............nothing happens. Nothing at all. It doesn't even roar or anything. Ren looks out the building to see... JauneToTheRescue1.png JauneToTheRescue2.png RubyToTheRescue1.png RubyToTheRescue2.png|''Oh crap'' RubyToTheRescue3.png RubyToTheRescue4.png RubyToTheRescue5.png Ren inmediately tries to go back to the fight, despite being unarmed and having his Aura at critical levels. Nora stops him, and when he still tries to go... V4 12 00030.png|''Nora, let me go.'' RenStop1.png|''I have to-'' RenStop2.png NotLikeThis.png|''I won't let you go kill yourself like this'' V4 12 00031.png|''After everything...'' V4 12 00032.png|''...we've been through'' V4 12 00033.png Ren then stops. He calms down and realizes his mistake. And then...he pulls out the knife that we've only seen, let alone heard of, ONCE in 4 Volume. DaKnife1.png V4 12 00034.png They walk out of the building as Jaune stands nearby. Ruby runs towards them while the Nuckelavee stares and thinks about what to do with them. That's when we get RNJR working together for reals. GoGoRNJR1.png|''We'll take care of it's arms'' GoGoRNJR2.png|''I'll break it's legs'' GoGoRNJR3.png|''I'll take the rest'' (No, Nora didn't actually say that. Such a wasted oportunity for an awesome line. Good job, RT). Now, the final round begins. 1.3 GO! GO! Power RNJRs!! Nora heads to a rooftop while Ruby gives us an spectacle. RNJRvsNuck1.png RNJRvsNuck2.png RNJRvsNuck3.png RNJRvsNuck4.png RNJRvsNuck5.png RNJRvsNuck6.png V4 12 00036.png RNJRvsNuck8.png Ren throws his knife and gets a cheap shot of questionable utility. RNJRvsNuck9.png It may help keep it from moving though. Now it's the turn of the Knight and the Ninja. RNJRvsNuck10.png RNJRvsNuck11.png RNJRvsNuck12.png RNJRvsNuck13.png RNJRvsNuck14.png V4 12 00037.png Now it's the turn of Thunder and Crusher. RNJRvsNuck16.png RNJRvsNuck17.png RNJRvsNuck18.png RNJRvsNuck19.png V4 12 00038.png Now on it's knees, with both arms inmobilized, the Blight of Anima can no longer do anything but scream. Ren walks towards it's torso's face while removing his knife that it had stuck near it's left buttock. RNJRvsNuck23.png RNJRvsNuck24.png|''I'm not afraid of you anymore'' It is time for his tale to end. RNJRvsNuck25.png|''For my mother.'' RNJRvsNuck26.png RNJRvsNuck27.png|''For my father'' RNJRvsNuck28.png RNJRvsNuck29.png RNJRvsNuck30.png|''For the people you've killed'' V4 12 00040.png RNJRvsNuck31.png|''And finally....'' V4 12 00041.png|''For myself!'' And finally, it is over. V4 12 00042.png The Airdancer-like creature that terrified Kuroyuri and some other unimportant villages. The undead-like horse man with elastic arms. The Blight of Anima. Is dead. It only took RNJR roughly half the episode. Nora charges at Ren in excitement and they hug each other. Jaune watches happily until he notices Ruby, who remembered Qrow. NotDeadYet1.png|''Uncle Qrow!'' NotDeadYet2.png|''Oh, thank Bob, you're still alive!'' V4 12 00044.png GoodJob.png|''Good Job, Kiddo.'' She didn't do much though. Shortly after, Jaune says he hears something. Running to the plaza, we see the arrival of The Cavalry. V4 12 00045.png Everyone, including Qrow, gets on board. Jaune asks how they found them in the middle of nowhere, and the guy basically says he saw smoke. Ruby wonders what if they don't get to Mistral in time, but to her inmediate surprise... V4 12 00050.png They did. Meanwhile, Nora and Ren are sitting by each other. What we get right there and then, is something we all knew was going to happen, something we've been waiting for around 4 years. And yet, the decision to only make it official now, after the death of the Nuckelavee, only makes it all the more effective. V4 12 00047.png V4 12 00048.png Renora.png V4 12 00049.png It's the consolidation of their relationship, and the finalization of the story they've been together through since their childhoods to the present. On one hand, Renora is canon. On the other hand this does mean their plot importance will kinda drop as well next Volume. Good for us, they stole RNJR's side of the Volume, they left nearly-nothing for Ruby and Jaune. 2. Where Are They Now? We then switch to Ruby, entering one of the ugliest, simpliest rooms I've ever seen. I've seen shacks with more style. I assume this is some cheap hotel. BoringRoom.png|''Eh, it's better than the ground...maybe.'' Qrow is sleeping on one of the beds. I assume he got that venom healed prior to this scene. After checking on him, Ruby heads to the desk, with a pen and notepad. V4 12 00052.png|''Dear sister...'' The letter, is directed to her sister, Yang Chao Long...oh, and Tai too. She apologizes for her abrupt departure while barely leaving a note. Apparently, Yang told her it was reckless while she was in her Melancholic PTSD "What's the point of living" state. Would've been nice if we had actually seen or heard Yang tell her that. When Ruby left all she did was look out the window without any damns. As Ruby keeps writing on the notepad and voicing her thoughts, we start to see what the rest of the team is doing. What the rest of Team RWBY, that is, is doing. ---- V4 12 00054.png Weiss did manage to find someone that would take her out of Atlas and to Mistral, somehow. That someone being an Atlesian Pilot. AtlesianPilotGuy.png|''SO, you wanna take a wild ride up on my cargo hold?!'' V4 12 00053.png|''Yes'' Now, Weiss did bribe him with money she carried...somewhere. But I wonder just why the guy would go through the trouble of smuggling her out of Atlas, and risk any consequences...when he could just return her to Jacques and get a reward. Or at least, why not think about it. Regardless, Weiss got her ride on his cargo hold, and she's finally off to Mistral. WeissDeparture.png Blake is in her father's office, with a wooden Treasure Box inside. BlakeWFTreasureBox.png A treaure box that for whatever reason has a WF Flag inside. And not an Old WF Flag, but the new Black-and-Red one. V4 12 00055.png Blake stares at it in contemplation. I'm sure many thoughts are running through her mind. But I'm positive the main one of them all, is: BlakeContemplation.png|''It's time to return to the peaceful days.'' ---- Yang is now on a ship. Just like Blake was, as if Bumblebee black shirts didn't need any more ammo. In fact, it's the exact same design, just painted blue. She stares at a picture of a ship, and a picture of STRQ. I wonder if it's supposed to be symbolic of how 3/4 of the team ended up together in the end. V4 12 00056.png|''Entire Team, huh...'' V4 12 00057.png|''Interesting...'' ...I heard some people mention it, but didn't believe it so much until now. Yang does give Coco vibes with that outfit. Must be the glasses. ---- Alright, now that we know what Team RWBY is doing, it's time we knew what the characters we actually care about, are doing. ---- Taiyang was looking at a picture of STRQ too. In fact, it's the exact same picture. Geez, did they never take any other pics in their 4+ years together? V4 12 00058.png|''Ah...the good old days...'' TaiSorrow.png|''How much things have changed since then...'' Sadly, he's in his home. Which means, no, he's not accompanying Yang to Mistral, which means, no Tai-Raven reunion for 1+ Volumes. ...Come on, you can cry now. I got tissues if you need them. V4 12 00059.png|''At least I still got my dog.'' ---- Jaune is in his room, staring depressively at his sword and shield. JauneMementos.png JauneMementos2.png Quite clearly, he's still hurt by Pyrrha's foolish death. Regardless of how extra-useful they both have become, he probably can't help but recall her, and by extension his own noobicity preventing him from helping her in the end, every time he looks at them like that. However, he doesn't have to mourn her alone. V4 12 00062.png V4 12 00063.png Of course, the show MUST remind us who the main characters are at this moment, so we get another round of WBY: ---- Weiss sits in the cargo hold, all alone, with no one around her, but with no one to opress her. V4 12 00064.png V4 12 00065.png|''Amazing. Are those what the peasants call mountains?'' She's now on her way to personal freedom, and........wait, what is Weiss going to do once she gets to Mistral? I mean, any place better than her family's Palace of Magnificent Perfection, and Winter is in Mistral, but...is that her entire reason for going there? To escape and reunite with Winter? How cheap. Granted, she might try to also do something about the problems building up in Anima that Ironwood mentioned. ---- Blake keeps contemplating the New WF Flag, before lowering it and switching it for the Old WF Flag, in all it's Blue and White glory. BlakeContemplation2.png They're going to take it back and set it on the right path that it used to walk. And this time, she won't try to do it alone...hopefully. V4 12 00066.png V4 12 00067.png Yang finally arrived in a harbor. I assume Mistral, because where else? First thing we see is a pair we haven't seen in quite a while. V4 12 00068.png Cool pair. But...that's pretty much the only noteworthy thing in this scene. ---- Now, back to the people we actually care about. Hopefully, with no more MC Interruptions. ---- Oscar Mayer is sitting in the train, headed to Mistral, to Haven. OscarHaven.png|''A hero, huh...'' V4 12 00070.png Many thoughts must be running through his mind. In a couple of weeks, if not months, he had his privacy perma-invaded by Ozpin. Shortly after, he starts recalling memories he never had, knowing things he never heard of, and left the only home he ever knew, possibly without a message, to save the world from a threat he didn't even know existed. V4 12 00071.png|''But... I have to do this.'' ---- Illya and the Alinbain brothers stand on a rooftop in Menagerie, still in the night. V4 12 00072.png Illya kneels for whatever reason. Either she asks for forgiveness for dropping the Scroll...or they are her bosses, not (necesarily) Adam. Meaning they have their own agenda. ---- Cinder has just finished another day of training. CinderBadassAgain.png Unlike last time, she's actually being truly badass now. Before, she got exhausted just slicing some Beowulves and a Goreilla. Now, she's standing like a boss. ...Oh yeah, Emerald and Mercury are also there. About time, it's been months since we saw them doing anything. Will Merc finally talk this time? Emerald creates an Hallucination of Ruby.......that for whatever reason appears with her V4 clothes, despite Emerald having never seen Ruby in half a year. V4 12 00073.png V4 12 00074.png Cinder shows no mercy. Salem is pleased. V4 12 00075.png V4 12 00076.png|''Yes, yes. Let the anger run through you.'' ---- Then we cut back to Ruby and her message. She finishes it, tears in her eyes falling onto it. V4 12 00077.png 3 paragraphs long. Impressive, coming from her. She improved her ortography too. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png Now, I should take this moment to talk about what she wrote. Or at least, what she said, through my words. She first apologizes for leaving like she did, like I mentioned before. After that, she talks about how unpredictable their journey was. They never knew what was going to appear behind the next hill. It could be a safe place to camp. It could be a tranquil village. V4 02 00016.png It could be ruins. Bad things happen everyday. So she was told by Yang, which is more in line with her attitude at that time. As fate would have it, she was right, according to Ruby. Bad things do happen all the time. But like she said in Vol.1, that's why she's there: To do some good to change. They all lost something. Ruby lost 2 friends and Jaune lost a dear mentor and future lover. Nora lost her home and Ren lost everything he knew as a child. V3 09 00074.png V3 12 00128.png V4 10 00023.png V4 10 00016.png But they could not give up. Giving up would mean they wouldn't be able to move forward, to change themselves for the better and see what good the future does bring. And if one never changed and moved onwards, one would never be able to help others do so. The world is not a fairy tale. It's full of bullshit, shit happens every single day and even the good things have a shade of black in them. But that's why they are training. That's why they became Huntresses: To make it better. Life can seem like a struggle. It can seem like no matter how hard you try, you're only beaten back, and no matter what you do, you just can't win for long. Like a monster you can never hope to defeat. But one cannot give up. One must try regardless, be strong against adversity. Without struggle, there can be no change. That is true in both a positive and negative sense. If you are not willing to try to change for yourself, then don't do it for yourself. Do it for your friends. Your family. The people you love and who love you. If you don't believe in you, fine, then don't believe in you. Believe in the friend who believes in you instead. .......Then, Ruby expresses how much she misses WBY, and how she thinks Yang would be so proud of how RNJR actually managed to reach the end of the journey all together. Qrow will take them to meet Professor Lionheart. Corazon de Leon, Haven's headmaster. She mentions how Qrow told them important stuff that Yang will want to hear, but that as a precaution Ruby cannot mention in the letter that could end up not reaching her. She expresses how much Taiyang will be needed at Signal for now (what about Qrow? He's a teacher too), and Yang must first focus on herself before Ruby can expect her to come with her. Ruby finishes the letter('s voiceover) by expressing how great it would be to have Team RWBY back together again, and the requisite "good bye" at the end. V4 12 00061.png ....Oh, and of course, she mentions how she'll be sure to give Yang the adress of where RNJR is at the moment. ---- Meanwhile, somewhere else, Yang is riding down a road. YangRiding.png She stops in front of a signpost at a crossroad. The sign says: V4 12 00079.png|''Let's see...'' V4 12 00080.png|''Bandits to the left, Ruby to the right'' I assume Yang knows by now Raven is a bandit queen. She picks her choice almost-inmediately: Mistral. ---- V4 12 00081.png We cut to a library somewhere in Mistral. Or at least I thought it was a Library, but no. As we see more of the room, we then see we're at the very office of Professor Lionheart. V4 12 00082.png .......Which is what makes what we see inmediately after all the more surprising. V4 12 00083.png|''This tea is superb, Professor Lionheart. Salem would be pleased to know your secrets.'' ...Well, can't say I was expecting Lionheart to be a traitorous traitor. Though given he was wearing a Mantle like a Templar, I guess it makes sense. It explains the title, at least. I can only hope he's being a double agent or someone so stupid Ozpin never told him who Salem was. ....It also means Ironwood was Properly Paranoid when he said he couldn't trust Leo. Anyway, we reach the end of the episode. Roll credits. Interesting Names Now, like with previous Volumes, the credits have the names of every character. As such, we manage to see the interesting family/First names of some characters. For example... -Arthur Watts. I swear, if he alludes even slightly to the Arthurian Legends, I'm raging. Arthur is derived from the roman Artorius, which means "brave" or "corageous". -Tyrian Callows. Yes, Callows. Callow refers to someone who is inexperienced, or inmature. Which is...kind of in-line with him. -Hazel Rainart. Rainart is a variation of Reynard, derived from the germanic Raginhart, meaning "Advice" and "Brave/Hardy". Sure enough, in his little appearance the previous episode, he fits both parts. -Oscar Pine. Yes, Pine. Now, there's obviously the Tree, but there's also a second use of the word, as a verb, referring to physical/mental decline, especially due to a broken heart. It can also refer to missing someone. And at least IMO, Oscar got both sides covered somewhat. Well, those are all. Interesting, and a bit funny. PS: The song at the credits is, like usual, great. Does anyone know when the OST comes out? The Stinger Because of course, there MUST be a post-credit stinger. We get Qrow all back in action, in a bar ready to train his kidney up to shape again. V4 12 00084.png|''Ah, I missed this so much.'' QrowInABar.png|''I'm never fighting any poisonous things ever again.'' He is approached from behind by Oscar Pineapple. V4 12 00085.png|''Excuse me.'' TooYoung.png|''Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?'' GettingThereOscar.png|''I'm getting there, okay? I drink milk'' QrowYeahRight.png That is when Oscar proves himself to be not just a random kid, but the host of the Wizard of Oz. OscarGiveMeMeCane.png|''By the way, give me my cane'' V4 12 00086.png|''Finally. Good to see you, Oz'' V4 12 00087.png Conclusions The fight was cool....though RNJR fails at taking advantage of when the enemy is vulnerable. At least twice in the entire fight, Ruby at the least could've tried to go for the arms, the Nuckelavee's main weapon, saving them a ton of trouble. But noooo, better stand in the background staring. ...At least though, I'm happy that the Silver Eyes of God were never used. That would've been cheap. The Nuckelavee kicked their asses for the most part, which is cool. Though the Grimm itself....it's design was rather dissapointing. It's just a zombie horse with an Airdancer on the back. The way it's arms extend and move it's just too hilarious, it makes the whole thing go from Nightmare Fuel to Nightmare Retardant. ---- 1-Let's see....in the end, Watts makes a cameo smaller than Hazel's, Merc and Emerald made an even smaller one, and Merc never even said anything. What a waste. ---- 2-Can someone tell me why Emerald's Hallucination behaves like a hologram this episode? Fake Ruby kinda flickers like one for whatever reason. ---- 3-The Nuckelavee's movements were nothing short of hilarious. NuckeLOLvee.png NuckeLOLvee2.png NuckeLOLvee3.png Though he wasn't the only one of whom I took some good pics. CoolRuby.png I must admit, with that face and the hair like that, she looks stunning. Though in a somewhat sorrowful manner. Like someone you want to hug, not out of adorableness, but out of a desire to support. ---- 4-Why couldn't Taiyang go with Yang??? :C I wanted to see him and Raven reunited once again for some verbal smackdown. What's the excuse, RT? You can't use "He's a teacher at Signal", cause Qrow is one too, and yet he's happily adventuring. I can only pray that they'll meet in Volume 6. Or 5, if we're lucky. ---- 5-....Wait. Lionheart if the headmaster of Haven. Cinder said her team was from Haven while infiltrating Beacon. ...What if Lionheart did cover them up, providing "proof" to Ozpin about her claims? Suddenly, the question of "why not just call Haven and verify" gets instantly solved! ---- ....Not much to say for Conclusions this time. Roughly 50% of the episode was just the fight. I'll later make a blog where I give my general opinion of the Volume. It likely will be lengthy. Not making it this week though, I want to rest. This shall be my final impressions/recap blog all the way until....eh, when does V5 start? October? September? Wherever it does. And before you ask, no, I'm not making any of these blogs for RWBY Chibi. I have standards. Category:Blog posts